This invention relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector that can work with different memory cards; wherein said connector can avoid direct friction between the chip on the memory card and the terminals based on the special structure of pressing terminal and with the halt prevention hook and the guided rod, said connector helps to determine whether the memory card is misinserted as well as avoid misejection of the memory card. Furthermore, with a special fastener on it, said connector can be coupled with a memory card of a different size or specification to form an assembly that can host different memory cards.
Memory cards are usually used as a storage media for digital peripheral equipment. As there are different types of digital products in the market and they can work only with specific memory cards, memory cards are often made into different sizes or specifications to adapt to specific digital products. Therefore, users always find they cannot use the memory cards because of the low changeable of the digital products. Currently, a universal memory card connector is available in the market, someone provided one kind of memory card connector, which can support the following 4 types of memory cards: Smart Media Card, Secure Digital Card, Multimedia Card, and Memory Stick Card. Though the memory card connector can work with 4 different types of memory cards, it has the following shortcomings in actual application:
1. When a memory card is inserted into the memory card connector, the chip on that memory card has to contact with the I/O terminals on the memory card connector. However, in insertion of the memory card, the chip will abrade the terminals on the card connector, resulting in abrasion of the chip on the memory card and finally loose contact between the chip and the terminals on the card connector.
2. Though some memory card connectors that work with different memory cards may form into assemblies with the memory cards quickly, they shall work with the help of a PCMCIA interface equipped in the notebooks and desktops, resulting in the narrow application field.
3. Memory cards are often misinserted due to carelessness, thus the chip on the memory cards don""t contact with the terminals on the card connector, resulting in the memory card unworkable.
4. In case a memory card is misinserted, the user may assume that the memory card or the digital peripheral equipment is failed and reparation work may be necessary. Such cases not only add the workload to maintenance and reparation personnel, but also bring inconvenience to the user.
5. Though some existing memory card connectors have a card ejector component, misactions may often occur due to the ineffectiveness of the card ejectors, resulting in the occurrence of badness ratio.
In consideration of above problems, the inventor provides an improved memory card connector that can work with different types of memory cards.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a memory card connector comprising a main body and a slide plate, wherein said main body can be coupled with a cover, and it has an opening on one end to enable insertion of a memory card. There is a plurality of terminals and springs at certain positions in the main body. The slide plate can move forward and backward in the main body. The slide plate has a socket on one side to enable the insertion of a memory card, and it has a plurality of jacks extending to the other side to host the terminals. Each jack has a guided chamber in it, and it is bent at the middle part to form a pressing structure.
In actual applications, when a memory card is inserted into the socket on the slide plate via the opening on the main body, the memory card will push the slide plate to move forward, thus the guided chamber on the slide plate will press down the pressing structures on the terminals to make the terminals contact with the chip on the memory card. In this way, the friction between the chip on the memory card and the terminals on the card connector can be avoided, eliminating any abrasion of the chip.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a memory card connector, wherein when the cover of said memory card is removed, the memory card connector can be coupled with another memory card connector with the fastener on the main body to form an assembly, which can work with different types of memory cards, minimizing the size and cost.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a memory card connector, wherein the slide plate has a rod in it and a halt prevention hook against the main body. Said rod can move forward and backward in the guided groove in the slide plate. With that structure, in case a memory card is misinserted, the slide plate and the memory card will be blocked by the halt prevention hook and will not be pushed forward as the memory card can""t push the guided rod, which in turn can""t press down the halt prevention hook. Thus, the user will notice his/her wrong action and correct it at once.
Another purpose of this invention is to provide a memory card connector, wherein the main body has a slide rail and the slide plate has a guided rod at the position where the slide plate faces against the slide rail. The guided rod can move along the slide rail when the slide plate moves forward and backward on the main body. The slide rail has the first notch, the second notch, the third notch, and the fourth notch, each of which is of a specific height. Those notches are designed to avoid misejection of the memory card.
The structure, efficacy, and principle of this invention is further detailed in the following illustrations and description.